


De melodías y pérdidas

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las notas empiezan a surgir del instrumento, llenando la habitación y parte de la casa con su sonido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De melodías y pérdidas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de la infancia de Tifa.
> 
> #09 - Piano

A pesar del calor que hace fuera, la niña siente frío. Es pequeña y todos creen que no entiende nada, pero Tifa sabe lo que está pasando. Lleva demasiado tiempo viendo a su madre enfermar, empeorar, mejorar, volver a recaer, como para no darse cuenta de que esta vez es mucho peor que las otras. Lleva dos semanas sin levantarse de la cama, y hoy, cuando ha ido a darle un beso, no ha visto ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Aunque sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, no aguanta mucho más, y se refugia en su habitación, en el piso de arriba.

Se tumba encima de la cama, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero fracasa en el intento. Después de un rato, siente pasos que suben por las escaleras, lentos, pesados, que le dan tiempo a limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que se abra la puerta.

\- ¿Tifa? - pregunta su padre, asomando la cabeza.

\- Estoy aquí - contesta, lacónica.

Entra al cuarto y lo recorre con la mirada. La termina fijando en el piano que hay al lado de la parte final de la cama. Hay un banco delante de él, con el sitio suficiente para dos. Se sienta en un lado, y pega una palmadita en el otro.

\- Ven aquí, Tifa.

Con expresión triste, la niña se sienta y le mira. Él sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa feliz. Si Tifa supiera definirlo, lo haría como melancolía.

\- ¿Recuerdas, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma, que siempre tocaba la misma canción? - ligero asentimiento por parte de ella -. Y supongo que también recordarás que te la enseñó¿verdad?

\- Si, pero ya no me acuerdo… Me acuerdo de la canción, pero no de tocarla - las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar otra vez, al recordar las tardes que de pequeña había pasado con su madre, sentadas en ese piano, justamente como estaba ahora mismo con su padre.

\- No pasa nada, es normal que no la recuerdes. Lo que quería decirte, es que también me la enseñó a mí. ¿Quieres que la toquemos juntos? Empiezo yo una vez, y luego lo vamos haciendo entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

Tifa sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

No es que sea muy diestro en el piano, pero a base de repetir la melodía se le ve bastante suelto. Las notas empiezan a surgir del instrumento, llenando la habitación y parte de la casa con su sonido. Cuando no lleva ni un cuarto de la canción, Tifa se le une en una escala mayor, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

Siguen tocando, y cuando terminan, simplemente empiezan desde el principio otra vez.

El padre decide esperar un par de repeticiones más para decirle a Tifa que su madre ha muerto antes de que él subiera.

En la parte baja de la casa, escondido tras unos matorrales, un niño escucha embobado la canción que sale de la casa de Tifa, que tiene la sensación de conocer de siempre, pero que no recuerda haber escuchado.

Unos meses después, Tifa está andando sin rumbo fijo por Nibelheim, pasa por delante de la Mansión Shinra, y escucha una voz detrás de los muros. Está tarareando una melodía conocida para ella, melodía que no ha escuchado desde el día de la muerte de su madre. Se esconde silenciosamente y asoma la cabeza para mirar entre las verjas. Le sorprende descubrir que el origen del sonido es Cloud, un niño que vive cerca de su casa. Le conoce desde siempre, pero no ha conseguido hablar mucho con él, porque tiende a alejarse de todo y de todos. " _Incluida yo"_ , piensa con un poco de fastidio.

No sabe si es la canción, o que es Cloud quién la canta, o ambas cosas, pero cuando vuelve a casa, parece que el frío que congela su interior se ha templado un poco. No mucho, pero es un comienzo.


End file.
